User talk:Chrono Nexus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Chrono Nexus! Thanks for your edit to the File:Drasmiran Errant Meccha by tacticangel.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 14:45, October 19, 2012 Sure, go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:06, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Apologies for the late reply, Chrono. Anyway, here's my thoughts on Circle Magic. Personally, I think your magic is very unique; and really, it could do wonders for Earth Land in my own opinion if there was higher concentrations of eternano around the whole planet, but that's just me. It's really good—I don't have any complaints really, you detailed it well enough so I don't have to ask you to elaborate on anything. Anyway, if you like putting kanji and all that in (It's not really necessary, so it's not mandatory anymore), the kanji for Circle Magic is (円の魔法, En no Mahō). Or you can use the katakana (サークル・マジック, Sākuru Majikku). The dot in the middle serves as a space, so you can just remove it if you want. And yea, definitely show me every time you make something, I'm always interested in stuff that people make. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:07, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Also, when I pen it up, would you mind checking out a concept of mine, please? I'd like some feedback. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:50, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I apologize for the late reply- once more lol. Man stuff's been hectic in the land of kangaroos lol. Anywho, for my opinion on Artisan Magic, I'm really intrigued by it- we finally have a way to forge magic items now- well, we kinda did before, but that's just swords. Anyway, if I wanted to really point something out since I have no complaints about the rest of the page, it's that, at the start you called it "Artisan magic" instead of putting both first letters in capitals. Also, it's "Earth Land", not "Earth-land". Anyway, I wanted to ask- Chrono, are you making these magics to help Avalon, or are you just making them as you go? I got the thought when I read the last one, obviously. And I'll check Alchemy tomorrow, when I'm less tired >_< The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:25, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, the creator of Ward Magic hasn't been here for ages, and he did give me some of his pages, how about you just take the whole page? It can be done. But either way, yea you can rename that page. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Also, wondering, after you make Ward Magic, you ain't leavin, are ye? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:35, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the wait. Anyway, my thoughts on Alchemy aren't much, though I am very glad that you made it an actual magic, cuz last time there was Alchemy on this wiki some guy made it separate from magic and that caused a hassle. I'm pretty impressed, really. Not just because of the contents, but the fact that you haven't created one solely offensive magic yet lol. Definitely one of the most versatile magics on the fanon I've seen as of recently. Also, after I check out Ward Magic, would you like me to give an opinion on anything else? Like characters, perhaps? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:53, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Buried, I have a question. So, I'm going to be using my alchemy to make a crap ton of technology/powerful objects that can help me out with doing things that I want to do. Stuff like that. So, can I just have my "technology magic" be derived from your alchemy?-The Serkster Alright, I finally got around to reviewing Ward Magic, I've been a bit busy with stuff but anyway, let's get going. I do enjoy reading your unique concepts- though I do have one question- if it's a "daughter discipline" as its most basic form, why don't you call it a Subspecies Magic of Geomancy? Again, you don't have to, it's just a suggestion. Either way, I enjoyed reading the origin- you're poetic (I think that's the word) with your words; I noticed that a while ago. It's very tactical magic, with many options, really. Nice work. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:47, February 3, 2015 (UTC)